pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/27 January 2015
03:33 PAINT.NET 3.5 IS USELESS 04:43 "The kernel is the standard ammunition of the Kernel-pult and deals one normal damage shot" Wow. :| 05:38 HALLO 05:38 HALLO ICH BIN DA 07:20 sdgxfj 07:41 edfs 07:41 07:47 �� 07:47 Are you here? 07:50 Hi 07:20 sdgxfj 07:41 edfs 07:41 07:47 �� 07:47 Are you here? 07:50 Hi 07:56 please don't say HORSES or I MARRIED MY HORSE its annoying 07:56 and posting random pictures are also annoying.So stop. 07:58 Pictures are not random.They are part of Ilumminati.And i hate horses!I like turtles. 07:59 aww shat up 07:59 JUST STOP POSTING THESE PICS 07:59 kay? 08:00 "Shut up" is offensive. :S 07:56 please don't say HORSES or I MARRIED MY HORSE its annoying 07:56 and posting random pictures are also annoying.So stop. 07:58 Pictures are not random.They are part of Ilumminati.And i hate horses!I like turtles. 07:59 aww shat up 07:59 JUST STOP POSTING THESE PICS 07:59 kay? 08:00 "Shut up" is offensive. :S 08:00 :l 08:00 i really don't care 08:01 He said:Shat up.So it's not offensive. 08:01 'K. 08:02 hey 08:00 :l 08:00 i really don't care 08:01 He said:Shat up.So it's not offensive. 08:01 'K. 08:02 hey 08:03 Hi hot juice! 08:04 the next world after frostbite caves has been confirmed guz 08:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kffacxfA7G4 FC PART 2 RELEASED! 08:05 probably a justin bieber troll like everone does 08:06 //LOL, I just ran Yakumo through a bunch of Shielders and a Spitter taking very few damage. 08:06 Lel 08:07 ChompedUp000 i invented the Justin bieber troll! 08:07 Hi 08:07 //Did I just see a Bloater pooping a Runner? :| 08:07 i just got hex editor today 08:08 i got told to search something in it but i forgot 08:09 Dashing through the Spaceship! This Regurgitator makes no sense! 08:09 lol 08:03 Hi hot juice! 08:04 the next world after frostbite caves has been confirmed guz 08:04 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kffacxfA7G4 FC PART 2 RELEASED! 08:05 probably a justin bieber troll like everone does 08:06 //LOL, I just ran Yakumo through a bunch of Shielders and a Spitter taking very few damage. 08:06 Lel 08:07 ChompedUp000 i invented the Justin bieber troll! 08:07 Hi 08:07 //Did I just see a Bloater pooping a Runner? :| 08:07 i just got hex editor today 08:08 i got told to search something in it but i forgot 08:09 Dashing through the Spaceship! This Regurgitator makes no sense! 08:09 lol 08:10 i remember sun freeze i think 08:10 brb of to go ask someone something 08:12 @Leo 08:12 Me or Itsleo20? 08:12 XD IL20 08:13 Wut 08:13 'K. 08:13 Like music? 08:13 Im sexy. 08:13 shat up 08:13 I am. 08:10 i remember sun freeze i think 08:10 brb of to go ask someone something 08:12 @Leo 08:12 Me or Itsleo20? 08:12 XD IL20 08:13 Wut 08:13 'K. 08:13 Like music? 08:13 Im sexy. 08:13 shat up 08:13 I am. 08:13 Shut up 08:13 @ItsLeo Do you like music? 08:13 Im hot. 08:14 SHAT UP 08:14 I like the music of Justin Bieber. 08:17 TBoI logic: You never stop crying. 08:17 lol 08:19 Middle Age :D 08:13 Shut up 08:13 @ItsLeo Do you like music? 08:13 Im hot. 08:14 SHAT UP 08:14 I like the music of Justin Bieber. 08:17 TBoI logic: You never stop crying. 08:17 lol 08:19 Middle Age :D 08:24 Just kidding. 08:14 SHAT UP 08:14 I like the music of Justin Bieber. 08:17 TBoI logic: You never stop crying. 08:17 lol 08:19 Middle Age :D 08:24 Dead. 08:24 Dead who/ 08:24 Chat you numpty 08:24 COOL 08:24 Just kidding. 2015 01 27